


【双言短车】dirty talk

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 头疼状态下的产物，我感觉自己像个没有脑子的人，写了个啥
Relationships: 双言 - Relationship, 黑言/言和
Kudos: 7





	【双言短车】dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> 头疼状态下的产物，我感觉自己像个没有脑子的人，写了个啥

————分割线————  
今天是周四，黑言看着讲台上认真写作业的言和陷入了沉思。  
今天点了我几次来着？五次？不对，四次吧。黑言将写完的作业堆到一边，撑着头无所是事地用指尖点着桌角，视线里突然闯入一双蓝色的眸子，偶嚯。  
“黑言。”这下是五次了。黑言认命般放下手乖乖地装出在写作业的样子。  
针对我啊，啧，不听话。自动笔芯因为黑言的烦躁连断几次，能感觉到言和的目光又落在了自己的身上。  
致爱丽丝的旋律响起，黑言扔下笔拎着包，直接忽视锁死的后门，路过言和身边头也不回地从前门离开。  
“黑言，你……”言和随即起身想拉住黑言让她等一下自己，结果被她的回眸和比着“六”的手势怼了回去，咽下剩余的话草草收拾了一下跑着追上黑言。  
回家路上。  
“黑言你说句话，我这是正常履行职责，你别带到私人感情上来。”言和见黑言一直闷着头往前走，认为她就是因为今天被点了好几次名心里闹别扭，拉着她的衣摆解释道。  
“回家。”黑言的步伐迈开，言和一下子赶不上松开了手中的衣服。  
“喂……”言和差点因为脚步错乱被自己绊倒，站稳后发现黑言已经和自己拉开了一大段距离，委屈的感觉瞬间涌上。  
两人赌气般地一句话也不再说，保持着两米开外的距离回到了家。  
当然不会这么简单地赌气下去，从早读到晚自习黑言一直想着一件事，光是这件事就足以让她在今晚对言和下手了，更何况针对性地点名也让黑言压着心中的火，各种意义上的火。  
于是一言不发跟着黑言走进房间的言和连灯的开关都没碰到就被一双手拎着衣领子按在了门板上，立刻意识到黑言想做什么，手脚并用地隔开两人。  
“明天要上课，你清醒点！”言和感觉到黑言的手掰着自己顶着她腹部的膝盖一点点用力，对方呼出的热气已经落在了唇上，不由得对着黑言吼了出来。  
“我清醒得很，班长。”黑言的眸子在黑暗的房间中闪着光，言和只觉得背着月光的黑言像极了狩猎的狼。  
“唔~”最终两人的身体还是贴在了一起，黑言按着言和的膝盖把她双腿分开，张口咬住她的下唇吮吸，因为冬天而干裂的嘴唇被吻得湿润起来，溢出的血丝被黑言舐去，铁锈味迅速在两人的唇舌间扩散。  
“哈~唔嗯……黑……嗯~”言和已经被吻得失去了判断力，什么时间，什么上课，现在脑子里面只有黑言。  
“想要了？”黑言带着笑意的话语传入言和的耳朵，稍稍回神发现自己已经主动抱上了黑言。  
言和暗骂自己的身体是叛徒，然后咬着牙坚定地摇头拒绝，心里不断地告诫自己要做个理性的人，不能被黑言带着跑，结果……  
“这么坚决让我很难办啊班长，身体不起反应我就只好借点外物了。”黑言伸手从门边的柜子里摸出了润滑液倒在了掌心。  
“喂，黑言……别进……唔啊~”言和还没反应过来黑言话的意思，宽松的校裤便被扯了下来，黑言的手指顶开紧闭的花唇将手中的液体尽数抹在尚且干涩的穴口，借着润滑液旋转着手指往里探。  
“赶紧自己湿起来哦，不然疼就不怪我了。”黑言一边说着一边不顾穴口嫩肉的拒绝强硬地加入了第二根手指，却又不打算继续深入，仅仅在浅处曲起指节来刺激内壁。  
“哈……黑言……不要…唔哈~还没……唔嗯！”言和对于这种自己身体还没准备好就横行霸道地插入非常不喜且有着些许害怕，所以那瓶润滑剂才会被放在门边的柜子中而不是床头的，而黑言一直都非常照顾言和的感受，只是这次她更像是在言和身上发泄自己一天的烦躁和不满，即使言和并不认为自己做错了什么。  
“那班长打算等到什么时候呢？我可是在节省时间。”黑言笑吟吟地表示自己的“好心”，手腕一点点用力，双指分开了狭窄的甬道深入，习惯了异物的穴口收缩着吞进了全部。  
“提醒班长一下，你今天点了我六次，本来想着全算在高潮次数上的，不过我人这么好就帮你减轻负担了，好好感受~”黑言上挑的语气让言和心中一紧，开口没来得及说出一个字，身下穴内的双指一点点分开，像是在做扩张一般，随后又一根手指顺着缝隙探入将小穴撑满。  
“唔~黑言……好胀……呜嗯~别……啊~”言和的身体一下子绷紧，颤抖着依靠在黑言身上，被三根手指进入的饱胀感陌生得令言和恐惧，偏生黑言像在报复一般不给任何适应的时间就并着三指成锥状在紧致的小穴里冲撞起来，粗暴地碾过敏感点带来的刺激充斥在言和的大脑，呻吟不由地带上了哭腔。  
“湿起来了哦，阿和。”突然转变的称呼终于让言和不再对黑言感到陌生，虽然不想承认，但是身体已经彻底进入了情欲之中，黑言掌中的黏腻液体已不是冰凉的润滑液，全是顺着指缝流出的属于自己的“润滑液”  
“呜~别……别说……嗯啊~太重……唔哼~”言和已经控制不住发软的身体，基本整个人挂在了黑言身上，然而迎合的动作却是越来越主动，黑言甚至有下一秒两人会变成骑乘的姿势的感觉。  
“但是阿和的身体很喜欢这样呢，被按在门板上艹到哭出声，敏感点被用力地对待，感受快感从尾椎传到大脑，最后享受高潮瞬间灭顶的快感，然后浑身都是欢爱痕迹地被抱去清理，却又因为在腿间的动作起了反应，就着温水再被艹一顿，一直到意识累得模糊了，大腿打着颤夹不住身上人了才能好好地清理一遍被一丝不挂地裹进被子里。”黑言不断在言和耳边说着色情的话，手上的动作也不停，湿滑的液体抹满了言和的大腿内侧。  
黑言所说的一切都是事实，也都真实发生过，所以当大脑不受控制地自己弹出记忆画面的时候言和非常自然地代入了进去，一时间意识和身体的双重快感同时迸发。  
“阿和觉得结束了？”黑言双臂用力让高潮后瘫软的言和离开地面完全依附在自己身上，手指在穴内小幅度地抽插，穴口的嫩肉被带出又被推回，渐渐地因为摩擦泛出了血色。  
“别再……别再说了，唔~手也别……唔嗯~”言和似乎忘记了这场性爱的本质上是黑言对自己的报复，所以说些什么都改变不了结局。  
“阿和还觉得我是因为今天你点了我名才会把你做得浑身发软？”黑言抽出手，将掌心的黏腻尽数抹在言和的臀部，指尖从尾椎开始顺着言和背部完美的线条来回划动。  
“那不然呢？小心眼……”言和恢复了点与黑言对呛的力气，逞一时口舌之快忘记了自己的身体完全掌握在黑言手上。  
“小心眼吗？呵，那我就继续说了。”黑言似笑非笑地哼了一声，转身将言和背对着自己按在了床上。  
“某个欲求不满的小朋友在昨天晚上，吵醒了睡得正香的我，她转了个身一手抓住了我的衣领，一手撩开了自己的衣服。”黑言的话令言和意识到事情不妙，挣扎着想要转过身却被插入小穴的手指钉在了原地。  
“她呢喃着我的名字，用纤细柔软的手抚慰挺立的乳首，因为对力度没有概念一下捏疼了自己，颤抖地呻吟我听清了哦。”言和恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里，昨天晚上因为黑言抱着自己的姿势正巧使她的气息全落在颈后，猫爪子挠心般的感觉言和哪里睡得着，不得已才想用自慰换来一个好觉，谁知……  
“然后那位小朋友的手开始往下走，触到了私处才意识到自己湿得有多彻底，在鄙视自己身体的欲求不满时却更加渴望进入，想被手指进入，希望小穴被塞得满满的然后被用力抽插，疼痛使得快感更加强烈，脑子里面是自己要保持理性，心里其实全是想要被更加过分地对待，直到自己忍不住哭出声，开口求饶。”黑言在言和红透的耳边低语，其实她除了知道言和昨晚闷在自己怀里自慰了一次然后沉沉睡去外根本什么细节都不知道，但她就是敢这么描述，言和的身体不要太熟悉。  
“别说……呜~求你……唔嗯~黑言~我……求你别再……”言和真的不能再承受这种刺激了，后入的侵略性体位加上耳边露骨的描述，言和只觉得身体根本不属于自己一样，真正控制她的是黑言。  
“受不住了？”黑言笑着在言和耳边问道，其实不用问，言和鼻音越来越重的呻吟和收缩着咬紧手指的小穴已经回答了。  
“嗯……我……我以后……唔~不做这事了……黑言~放过我……”言和颤抖着声音哀求道。  
“知错就改，下次想要记得说实话，虽然看阿和自慰别有一番风趣。”黑言直到最后都不忘刺激一下言和。  
“洗澡吗？”黑言抱住了支撑不住身体倒下的言和，覆在她耳边柔声问道。  
“嗯……不许……再动手了。”言和真的顶不住困意了，知道黑言现在不闹别扭了，索性眼睛一闭随她善后去了。  
“你这小朋友啊，算了算了，当做我今晚说了不少骚话的代价吧。”


End file.
